This invention relates to containers for holding flat thin objects such as 3.5" computer backup tape cartridges, also known as quarter inch cartridges or quarter inch data cartridges.
An increase in computer use has increased the demand for containers for holding files of computer disk backup cartridges for offline storage of data. Existing containers do not adequately address those needs.
Existing containers have large bulky halves which are difficult to open and if opened incorrectly dump the cartridge with attendant possibilities of damage to the cartridge and loss of availability of the stored data. Covers are the same size as the bases of the containers and are easily confused with the bases. Existing containers having connected covers are generally prone to unwanted release during handling, causing spillage of contents and damage to the cartridges. Efforts to minimize accidental release of container covers have led to expensive containers having covers which are difficult to disengage. Needs exist for containers having connected covers that remain closed during transport but open easily for cartridge removal and hold the cartridge positively upon opening.
Existing containers have large moving parts that increase the likelihood of part failure, decrease the lifetime of the container and increase costs. Reasonably priced containers quickly become useless as covers separate from the containers and cover grasps on the containers wear and break. Rugged transport conditions further limit the container's useful life. Needs exist for containers that have a limited number of parts and that are not prone to failure. Existing data cartridge containers require two hands to open and have the valuable cartridges balanced on one container half without control.
Manufacturing costs for containers must be minimized to effectively price the containers in the market. Existing cartridge containers have large hinged components which are molded flat in an open position. Large mold surfaces are required, thereby increasing costs of production. Needs exist for computer disk containers that are simple, inexpensive to produce, durable and high quality.